Una Fiesta de Té
by Anniih
Summary: Los tres países más consumidores del té en el mundo se juntan a tomar el té. Hablan del té, y a Kiku lo dejan solo, pero él aparece en el momento, siendo inoportuno. *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Lemon. ¿Manu filosófico?

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

Dedicado a Kira Paradise. Sabes que todos los UKxChile son para ti amor mío. Wachita carnua~ xD

.

* * *

**Una Fiesta de Té**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

La luz no llega dentro del hogar británico con sus adornos clásicos y algo medievales. Las cortinas no se mueven porque no llega el viento, solo sopla en el jardín dando un ambiente tranquilo y agradable, así como el té negro llenando la taza antes de ser tomadas encima de una bandeja siendo llevada por la manos de Manuel. Camina teniendo cuidado en no enviarse una embarrada. Sale al jardín. Pasa bajando unas escaleras de poca altura hasta bajar para poder seguir caminando unos cuantos metros mientras la luz del sol lo alumbra. A llegar deja la bandeja en la mesa sacando las tazas, los platos y las cucharitas con el mayor cuidado hacia el dueño de casa y el invitado.

―Gracias Chile-san. ―agradece el japonés sonriente.

―Dime Manuel. ―le dice sin molestarse tanto por llamarlo tan formal, y menos con es 'san' que no sabe que significa, o quizás representa a los santos, pero Manuel no es un santo para que lo trate así.

―_Gomenasai_ ―se disculpa sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa―, Manuel-san.

No hay caso.

Inglaterra encuentra divertida la situación cogiendo su taza. No es necesaria tanta formalidad entre los tres, sin embargo Kiku es Kiku, y los llamará con los sufijos formales. Luego el japonés apoya los labios en los bordes de la taza de porcelana. Con el olfato aspira el aroma intenso de la infusión y da el primer sorbo. Siente el gusto en el paladar cerrando los ojos. Deja la taza en el plato y alza la mirada hacia el latino. Se desconcierta al que aún sigue de pie vestido de manera formal.

― ¿Por qué Manuel-san no se sienta con nosotros?

―Soy su sirviente. ―aclara sin molestia o eso intenta parecer.

―Sucede que ―hace una pausa dejando la taza en la mesa enmarcando una sonrisa―, estábamos jugando e hicimos una apuesta. El que perdía sería el sirviente del otro durante un mes. ―para Arthur, era tan obvio que él ganara, por eso aceptó jugar, no perdía nada.

―Y perdí. ―en cambio el país austral, creyéndose que podía todo, no lo logró. Y sabía perfectamente que el inglés había hecho trampa con sus haditas volando de aquí para allá, pero lo dejó pasar. ¡Que weón fue! Solo le quedan tres semanas y se irá a su país.

Arthur desvía la mirada al país menor tomando en cuenta la sugerencia del asiático.

―De todas formas, siéntate y comparte con nosotros. ―le dice.

―No tengo té. ―al notar que no tiene, está dispuesto ir a prepararse uno, pero el de rubios cabellos se le adelanta poniéndose de pie.

―Yo lo preparé. ―siendo amable y cortés, le dedica una sonrisa ofreciendo a que tome asiento mientras marcha a la cocina, más aun al estar vestido tan formal, solo le falta el bastón y un sombrero y parecerá realmente elegante, como todo un inglés.

Manuel se queda un segundo pensativo y decide tomar asiento entremedio de los dos países, diciéndose mentalmente lo amable que es el británico con su persona.

Japón sonríe leve ante el hecho, y tiene la duda a que juego jugaban para que Chile perdiera.

― ¿Y a qué jugaban? ―pregunta. El castaño alza la vista.

―A las cartas. ―luego comienzan una conversación a gusta con toques de simpleza mientras que Inglaterra se toma el tiempo preparando el la infusión que hará un juego perfecto entre los tres más el ambiente tranquilo rodeado de paz. Entonces llega depositando la taza junto con el plato en la mesa, también trae unos scones sacados del horno, y toma asiento.

El chileno, con sus manos coge la taza acercándola a la boca. Inhala el aroma y procede a dar el sorbo.

―Pueden sacar scones si quieren. ―ofrece Arthur todo contento para que coman de su tan amada cocina, mientras cruza las piernas.

―Eh~ … ―Kiku sabe que la cocina del británico no es una de las mejores del mundo y menos si las cocina el dueño. Se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte. Debe cuidar su viejez. Será lo menos hiriente en negárselo― _Arigato, Igirisu-san_, pero no tengo hambre.

― ¿Enserio? ―se pregunta el moreno― Si son tan ricos.

¿Bromea?

―Si le hechas mermelada quedan ricos ―enseguida toma un cuchillo metiéndolo en el pequeño frasco de mermelada, al sacar un poco lo desliza por un scone y da un mordisco sintiendo su sabor tan… ¿especial?―. ¡Excelentes! ―felicita al europeo.

Al pobre de Kiku le aparece un tic en el ojo sin poder creer lo que ve. ¡Un país come de la comida de Inglaterra y no se muere! Ni siquiera algún ataque al estómago, ¡no muestra ningún síntoma! El rostro del latino lo mantiene sonriente disfrutando del panecillo. Se asusta mucho. ¿Manuel de verdad estará bien?

―Bueno Kiku, lamento que no quieras sacar a uno ―Arthur logra llamar la atención del nombrado―, tú te lo pierdes.

_Solo trato de salvar mi estómago, _piensa Japón.

Arthur coge un scone, y da un sorbo a su té.

Si el japonés sigue observando como comen ese panecillo, le dará un dolor de estómago aunque no haya probado ni uno solo. Debe tomar las medidas necesarias, ¿pero cuáles? ¿Gritarles para que dejen de comer? No puede hacer eso, no está en sus principios. En fin. Suspira. No le queda otra que aceptarlos. Carraspea la garganta.

―Me-me agrada estar con ustedes. ―tartamudea al principio, quizás si inicia una plática dejen de llevarse scones a la boca, y justamente eso sucede. Los dos países frente a sus ojos color de la noche se sorprenden.

―_I feel the same _―opina Inglaterra sintiéndose a gusto reposando el scone a un lado, tomando una nueva succión a la bebida―. Es como una pequeña _Tea Party_. Me agrada.

Chile no entiende mucho, pero está al lado de Inglaterra acertando y acertando.

―Nadie nos puede entender cuando se trata del sabor del té. Únicamente nosotros tres…los mayores consumidores de esta delicia. ―filosóficamente ha sorprendido a Japón, y el chileno comprende por qué lo admira _-y otra cosa- _tanto. Habla tan refinado…

―Tiene razón, Inglaterra-san ―confiesa llevando el recipiente de porcelana a la punta del labio inferior―. No todo el mundo posee el paladar para saber que el té tiene un sabor profundo y aromatizante ―ingiere y se separa, mirando al inglés―. Debió pedirme traer té verde, creo que sería mejor, sin desperdiciar su propio té.

―Es que no se me ocurrió ―ríe entre dientes rascándose la nuca―. Para la próxima será. Además ―hace una corta pausa―…este té me hace despertar algunas cosas. ―los esmeraldas se desvía disimuladamente a los marrones del sudamericano, captando el mensaje.

Manuel suelta una risilla por ese comentario sonrosándose los pómulos. Posteriormente guardan silencio. La nación más joven observa el líquido oscuro de la taza teniendo brillos gracias a luz del sol, y puede ver su reflejo estando pensativo. Entreabre la boca.

―No solo es el sabor o el aroma, también puede dar nuestras personalidades ―habla sin despegar sus orbes de la bebida acaparando las atenciones―. Por ejemplo el té verde a simple vista calma el alma y la ansiedad. Estas dos sensaciones provienen del cuerpo, de la mente. Y como dije, preferiblemente marca a una persona tranquila, calmada; sin tener la necesidad de andar fastidiando a otras. Creo que se asemeja a la personalidad de Kiku ―se fija en el aludido―, después de todo, el té verde es asiático.

Los mayores pestañean realmente desconcertados y a la vez sorprendidos con un gran agrado de ese comportamiento formal, pensativo y concentrado, sin tener ninguna duda en sus palabras.

―Así es. ―Japón concuerda del todo con que el té verde se asemeja a él.

―Vaya. ―menciona el británico anonadado.

―A Chile-san también le gusta el té verde, ¿verdad?

―Sí…aunque lo estoy tomando hace poco ―responde sintiendo la brisa removerle los cortos cabellos―. Me ayuda a calmarme, pero no creo que me parezca a ese té. ―suelta una risita. No, él lo podría parecerse al té verde, tan calmado no es, menos teniendo a unos vecinos tan complicados. No se dio cuenta que lo llamó por el país más el sufijo.

― ¿Qué puedes decir de nosotros dos? ―pregunta Arthur muy interesado cuáles serán las palabras del chileno ante sus cualidades, aparte que, cuando Manuel anda con los síntomas de la filosofía mezclada con la poesía, se transforma o algo así― Quiero escucharte. ―le sonríe, y el menor hace lo mismo.

―Oka ―afirma en su dialecto dando un sorbo a su té negro y procede a pensar―. El té negro es común y corriente. No tiene un color vivo dándole una gran fortaleza, pero si posee buen sabor y aroma. Es como si…por fuera tuviera una personalidad ruda y por dentro se ablanda si uno va a las profundidades. Y por el color, notase que es serio, que se mantiene al margen de las cosas. Y algo clásico en nuestros gustos ―se detiene girando a ver al inglés―. Así como nosotros dos, ¿no lo crees Arthur?

El de ojos verdes tomó atención a cada palabra, a cada frase. El té negro los marca a ambos.

―Por supuesto que lo creo. ―surca los labios adquiriendo a dar el último sorbo.

―Eso fue interesante. Me ha sorprendido. ―alaga el asiático.

―No es para tanto ―Manuel comienza hacer gestos con las manos mientras ríe tontamente―, si igual no soy tan filosófico. A veces me vienen weas así, pero no es pa' tanto.

Hasta la 'coma' pudo entender Kiku.

―Hey Manuel ―dice Arthur―, que signifique que estés compartiendo, de todas maneras tendrás que recoger y limpiar todo esto. ¿De acuerdo sirviente?

―Tch. Bien. ―se puso de malhumor.

_¿Sirviente, eh?_ A Kiku se le viene una idea a la cabeza. Si sale todo bien, tendrá buen material para Elizaveta.

―Hablando de sirvientes ―menciona buscando en su bolso sacando unas fotografías o afiches―, traje impresa algunas vestimentas que le pueda servir a Manuel-san, si eligen una, esta misma noche les traigo el traje. ―coloca las fotos en la mesa frente a ellos.

― ¡Eso son cosplay! ―exclama un tanto exasperado el castaño― Y son mujeres. ¿Crei' que me compraré esa wea?

―Compro dos. ―dice interesado Inglaterra.

― ¡¿Eh? ―se asusta sonrojado.

―Es una broma ―trata de hacer divertida la situación―. La verdad Kiku, no. Manuel está bien con su traje, no tiene por qué ponerse falda y medias blancas. ―le niega el ofrecimiento aunque por dentro se muere por ver al menor con esos cosplay de señoritas.

― ¿Seguro? ―insiste Japón.

―Sí, seguro. Muy seguro. ―se cruza de brazos todo confirmativo y convencido. Vaya que convence.

El país asiático suspira derrotado cogiendo las imágenes, pero el latino lo detiene cogiendo una de ellas.

― ¿Dámela? Me gusta la mina. ―ni siquiera dice 'por favor', no, es 'dámela' como si fuese una orden. Después de todo Kiku se la regala, tiene más de ella. Manuel se la guarda en el bolsillo trasero y se pone de pie para ir al baño.

―Ah, recuerdo que tengo unos documentos para ti Kiku ―se levanta de la silla―. ¿No te molesta si te dejo solo?

―No, para nada. Lo estaré esperando. ―dice sin importarle demasiado.

―_Thanks_ ―agradece para luego darle la espalda, subiendo las cortas escaleras entrando a la residencia. Pasa a caminadas rápidas por los pasillos viendo la silueta del castaño casi entrando al baño―. Manuel. ―lo llama y él gira arqueando una ceja avanzando unos pasos quedando afuera del tocador, quizás le quiere pedir un favor.

_Un gran favor_.

Arthur se le acerca enseguida tomándole las muñecas y besándole los labios. Así todo rápido acorralándolo en la pared de al lado. Manuel no comprende esa repentina acción, pero lo disfruta sintiendo la respiración inglesa en la suya, más los movimientos de los músculos suaves y cuidadosos sobre los suyos, comenzando a humedecerse, incluso brillos a favor de la saliva parece dando un toque especial.

Las manos del menor son dejadas libres. Las del europeo se dirigen a las líneas de la cintura encima de la vestimenta del contrario, apegando más su cuerpo sin dejar de entregarle el néctar ni degustar del otro. Manuel abre la boca dando el consentimiento para que lo invada. Arthur no piensa e introduce la lengua buscando desesperadamente la del país austral, sintiendo la sensación del calor de la cavidad que lo hace excitarse más, hurgando en el interior, encontrando el sabor que ha dejado el té en el paladar y a los lados de las flexibles paredes completamente mojadas. Simplemente Manuel no se puede negar a la perfección de los besos del país británico, porque son perfectos. Tan perfectos que apuesta que si esos labios son posados en una taza de té, la taza se desfallece. Ahora se pregunta si algunas de las tazas que ha lavado en esta semana se han desfallecido, o sencillamente su mente le juega una mala pasada. Tan mala pasada cuando vota un gemido al sentir que su pantalón le aprieta y que detrás de este su miembro le pida salir, y el choque contra el bulto de Inglaterra. El muy maldito le hace fricción.

Se separan por falta de aire, pero eso no quiere decir que es todo. No. El rubio se concentra en lamerle el cuello, succionando y mordiendo a la vez, provocando escapatorias de suspiros australes mientras va bajando la mano a la entrepierna, dando un agarre en todo el paquete y luego lo masajea viendo cuan crecido y duro lo tiene.

―A-Arthur…para…weón está Kiku…puede venir…

―No va venir ―responde colocándose al frente, a centímetros del rostro del joven―, dijo que me esperaría ―no cree que el japonés sea capaz de venir a buscarlos, ¿no? ―. ¿Recuerdas que mencione que el té me hace despertar algunas cosas? ―le hace recordar sonriendo de lado.

― ¿No te podi' esperar hasta la noche? ―también tiene ganas, pero tienen un invitado ¡y no desea pasar vergüenza!

―Un sirviente debe obedecer al dueño. ―con eso lo cagó. ¡Mierda! Aunque siendo sirviente o no, de todos modos acabará haciéndolo cerca del baño. Entonces, continúan con el ósculo dándose suaves mordiscos, buscando y batallando por tener el poder, posando el superior sobre el inferior e infinidades de posiciones labiales.

Mantiene la mano jugando en la tela de la intimidad. Llega la otra ayudando a desabrochar para meterla, a tocar aquel sexo que va creciendo cada vez que le besa la boca y lo llene de calor. Al tenerlo en su palma inicia los sube y baja presionando, oyendo los jadeos atrapados en el habla. El británico se aleja con una leve respiración entrecortada, volteando el cuerpo del chileno. Este queda dándole la espalda apoyando las manos y la cabeza en la pared, sabiendo lo que vendrá. Sus pantalones caen por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Y siente que un dedo abundante en líquido tibio proveniente de la boca del mayor va entrando en su cavidad, cundiendo para tenerlo listo sin causarle y sin causarse una complicación.

Aprieta los dientes cuando le mete el otro al hacerle compañía. Al estar listo, el inglés le acaricia el torso con una mano, mientras que la otra adquiere a tomar su miembro, el cual no es el suyo.

―Voy a entrar. ―avisa en voz baja bastante susurrante y cerca del oído del castaño. Ríe un poco al ver que las mejillas las tiene sonrojadas con los ojos cerrados.

Chile vota un gemido sutil. La erección inglesa se desliza ante la presión de las paredes humedecidas, sintiendo la calidez que la va abrigando y más al moverse de adentro hacia afuera compartiendo cada dos segundos los segundos del tiempo.

Yacen ahí en una pared haciéndolo teniendo un invitado en el jardín quien no escucha nada, además que el latino intenta no gemir tanto de lo ameno que está, sobre todo por los empujes a velocidad neutral en su cavidad que vuelve loco al británico quien jadea suave llevando los dedos a los botones rosados bordados en la piel del moreno, entreteniéndose en movimientos circulares causándole más gemidos sin dejar de penetrar.

―Ojalá…ah…que todas las fi-fiestas…de té fuesen…ah-ah…así…

―Argh…estai' lo-loco… ―sabe a lo que se refiere, y no es precisamente en invitar más gente, si no el peligro al tenerlos en la casa. Enserio, está mal de la cabeza.

* * *

Kiku sigue esperando sentado admirando el paisaje de las plantas, no obstante no deja de pensar que Arthur se ha demorado demasiado en buscar esos papeles. Es mejor darle una ayuda como un buen amigo. Se levanta de la silla y entra a las cuatro paredes.

― ¿Inglaterra-san?

Con ese llamado la parejita en pleno consumo de amor se tensa…demasiado. Sus cuerpos comienzan a tiritar y a sentirse avergonzados. Rezan para que el japonés no los descubra. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué van hacer? Los dos desean desaparecer.

―Conchesumare… ―maldice Manuel, de seguro esta va ser el peor bochorno de su existencia, al igual que el de iris verde, quien saca enseguida la erección abrochándose el pantalón, ¡ni siquiera ha acabado! Esto es feo pero… ¡Inoportuno Kiku! ¡¿Por qué~?

―Entra al baño, yo me ocupo de él. ―sin previo aviso lo tira al sitio cerrando la puerta, con suerte el país austral recogiendo su pantalón y bóxer.

Esto se parece a la típica escena de los amantes y llega el marido, cosa equivoca en este caso.

― ¿Inglaterra-san?

Otro llamado. Arthur acomoda su intimidad teniendo la cara roja. ¡Maldita sea, el pantalón le aprieta! ¡Vamos, vamos! _¡No te puedes quedar despierto! ¡No quiero que Kiku te vea!_ Le grita mentalmente a su "amiguito" quien logra esconderse, mas se mantiene rígido.

― ¿Inglaterra-san?

Lo oye al frente, a una distancia considerable recuperando la cordura, o lo que queda de ella arreglándose la corbata. Sonríe forzoso.

―Eh, Kiku, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―pregunta amable tirando de la chaqueta a cubrir su excitación.

―Me preocupé, se demoraba bastante, y decidí ayudarlo en buscar los papeles. ¿Los encontró? ―ladea la cabeza. Gracias al cielo no se da cuenta de nada.

― ¿Los papeles? ―se desentiende. Ah, lo recuerda. Una excusa para seguir a Manuel― No los hallé. Lo siento.

―No se preocupe. De todos modos debo regresar a mi país. ¿Y Chile-san? ―no quiere despedirse solamente del inglés, será de mala educación de su parte, sobre todo al compartir el té.

― ¿Él? Em, bueno~ ―¿qué le va decir? Se rasca la mejilla pensando rápidamente y no decir que se encuentra en el baño… ¿en el baño? Él dijo eso―. Está en el baño.

― ¿Tanto se ha demorado?

Arthur ríe bajo. ―Sí…al parecer.

Japón cree y sostiene que después de todo el menor pertenece al grupo de quienes no pueden comer nada proveniente de Inglaterra que es todo el mundo, aunque lo encuentre delicioso. Los resultados están a la vista y siente pena por el dolor de estómago que debe tener.

―Que pena que no pueda despedirme de él.

―Yo le informo. ―desea que se vaya de una vez, no puede soportar más.

―_Arigato_. Y también agradecer por la pequeña fiesta de té, espero que volvamos hacerlo. Será un gusto para mí.

―_No problem_. Cuando tenga pensado hacerla otra vez, te avisaré. ―con eso último dicho, el de cabello negro hace una reverencia en modo de despedida y se marcha. ¡Al fin! A veces Kiku suele ser desesperante cuando está en una situación delicada como la suya, necesitando urgentemente de su pareja. Sin más preámbulos abre la puerta del baño.

― ¿Ya se fue? ―pregunta mirando por encima del mayor estando vestido.

― Sí ―confirma entrando y acorralándolo―. ¿En dónde íbamos?

― ¿Qué? ―le es imposible imaginar que después de lo que hicieron quiera otra vez, chocando los alientos.

―Vamos, fuimos interrumpidos, ninguno de los dos se ha liberado. ―tiene razón, la tiene. No tuvieron la oportunidad de terminar, sin embargo el chileno reclama y calla con el sello de los labios europeos naciendo un nuevo beso poseyéndolo por completo, haciendo fricciones en ambas siluetas.

Luego Arthur se separa con un sonrisa soberbia para continuar con sus palabras.

―Cuando algo empieza, se termina. ―y toca con el dedo la intimidad, sin equivocarse que Manuel todavía lo tiene endurecido.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Fin! Intenté hacerlo medio filosófico, pero no soy buena con esos temas. Colocar a Kiku fue tan especial, arruinado el momento, pero Arthur lo retoma xD. Una idea más ocurrida en conversaciones con Kira, eres mi musa, enserio. Aunque no tenía planeado lo de la "Fiesta de té" solo colocar a Manuel de sirviente, pero bueno…no quedó tan mal ¿verdad? ;.;

Y me agrada que estos tres siendo los mayores consumidores del té, hagan una fiesta, es tan aw~ y LOL.

**Datos:** El consumo per cápita del té en Chile es de 70 litros al año, ubicándonos sólo por debajo de Inglaterra y Japón. Si bien aún estamos por debajo de Inglaterra que tiene un consumo de 250 litros y Japón 120 per cápita, superamos a otros países como Francia, Argentina o Uruguay, que tienen un promedio cercano a los 25 litros. Chile es uno de los países con mayor consumo de té en Latinoamérica, y a todas horas.

Por eso te amamos tanto Arthur, gracias por venir a emigrar a Manulandia y a enseñarle que el té es sano =D.

Bien, Kira querida, espero que te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado.

Saludos!

Cuídense!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**=3=**


End file.
